Rhoaban Gustaf I
Rhoaban Gustaf I was the founder and first monarch of the Kingdom of Akkala, husband of Siroc and ancestor of Link Gustaf II. He is famed for slaying the Fallen Sage, Sulkaris, uniting the Akkalans and their neighbors in a great confederation, and founding the city of Gundrumether. His assassination in 2991 BG would spark the Akkalan Civil War and Moblin invasion of Akkala. History Ancient Age Rhoaban was born to House Gustaf at their new seat of Snowpeak sometime after 3121 BG. In 3003 BG, the Fallen Sage Sulkaris reemerged with a fury, leading the formerly mindless arachnid monsters known as Gohma on a rampage across Hyrule, devastating the Akkalans at the city of Vigjaro and pushing south into the Kokiri Forest, where the Huskus people were driven to the edge of annihilation. Gustaf united the various tribes of Akkala under his leadership, while striking an alliance with the other powers of Hyrule: the Akkalan's Wind Tribe cousin in the northeast, and the Picori and Huskus of the Kokiri Forest. In 3000 BG Rhoaban lured Sulkaris north to the House Daltus seat of Akkala Citadel, where Huskus under Emperor Torkulon would attack from behind, trapping the Gohma swarm between two armies. The plan worked, and while defending the Citadel, Rhoaban was confronted directly by Sulkaris herself, and he managed to slay the Fallen Sage with a Light Arrow, which disrupted the Will of the Gohma and forced them to retreat back to the Misery Mire. With the threat of the Gohma gone, Rhoaban set about unifying the Confederation of Akkalans, Wind Tribe, Minish, and Huskus, secretly entering a relationship with Queen Siroc of the Wind Tribe. In 2999 BG, Rhoaban ordered the construction of a new royal capital, Hyrule Castle. In the same year, he and Siroc sired their first child in secret. In 2998 BG, the Darknut Legion to the far west declared a Crusade against the Wind Tribe, beginning a long march east to their homeland of Holodrum. Rhoaban quickly aligned with his lover's people, but failed to convince either the Huskus or the Zora Dominion to join his cause. However, in 2997 BG, he found an unlikely ally in King Igos du Ikana of the Kingdom of Ikana in the south. In the following two years, two more children would be born to Rhoaban and Siroc, in 2996 BG and 2995 BG, respectively. In 2994 BG, the Legion finally arrived in Holodrum, quickly devastating the Wind Tribe and forcing Siroc to make a deal with Demoko, the First Sage of Time, to save her people by entering into his service as Oocca. Rhoaban and his Akkalan and Ikanian forces arrived too late to stop the Legion, merely granting the surviving Wind Tribe time to escape to the City in the Sky. Siroc left their three children with her lover and departed to the heavens, as the Legion suddenly abandoned its Crusade, issuing a diplomatic apology to the Akkalans. The following year, in 2293 BG, Ikana suffered the sudden three day outbreak of a Civil War and collapsed, leaving behind only ruins and corpses, and depriving Rhoaban of another ally. Further grim tidings emerged a year later in 2992 BG, with reports of a Demon of Old emerging in the lands of the Blins to the southwest. As his new royal capital was completed in 2991 BG, and a thriving settlement that quickly earned the nickname "Castle Town" arose around it, unrest and treason stirred around Rhoaban. His sudden rise as the King of the Akkalans and his sweeping alliances with foreign peoples has stirred animosity and ambition among the other Great Houses of Akkala. The Rhoams in the east committed some unknown crime against the Minish, while Baolin Nohansen I and Yom Daltus, motivated both by personal ambition and mistrust of the peoples with whom Rhoaban aligned himself, plotted the King's assassination. That very same year, they struck, Yom killing Rhoaban via poison as Baolin Nohansen I declared himself King of Akkala, blaming Rhoaban for the death of his niece Hylia's daughter Sela. The conspirators quickly turned on one another as the other Houses took advantage of the power struggle, and the Akkalan Civil War began. Rhoaban and Siroc's three children were smuggled out of Akkala by Sir Bado Harkinian, and taken to safety in the remote mountain settlement of Calatia to the far west. Throughout Akkalan and Hylian history, Gustaf would be remembered as a celibate man, the legacy of his secret affair unknown and forgotten everywhere but Calatia. Trivia * Rhoaban's first name and appearance are based on actor Robin Williams, whom was a high profile fan of the Legend of Zelda Series. Quotes The Goddesses chose their pride. Fighting against that shows how wrong you all are. Category:Akkala Category:House Gustaf Category:Units Category:Heroes